


Cecilia

by BlackSmile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Kylo is an idiot, M/M, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Phasma is everyones mum, They are very cute siblings, and he loves her very much, and he's very jealous, based on some cosplay pictures, in which Hux has a little sister, who doesn't get anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSmile/pseuds/BlackSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo felt a mixture of rage and hurt build up inside his gut. The message was from a Cecilia and it had a heart at the end. A fucking cartoon heart, bright red and with a pulsing animation. Hux, didn’t have a wife. A girlfriend? One had to be fucking close with Hux to be allowed to call him his first name. Even Kylo barely did it. Hux had never mentioned a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend while fucking him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cecilia

**Author's Note:**

> So this whole thing started when me and a friend posted pictures of me as Hux and her as fem!Hux on Instagram and people started making headcanons about Hux having a little sister. So I had to write this down, here you go <3

The sensation of soft fur tickling his back woke him up. Not an unpleasant way to wake up, he decided half asleep. One time the damned cat had bit his foot, he had almost thrown her out of the next air lock. Almost. The man currently lying next to him would’ve thrown him right after and for once not cared about protocol or rules.

Kylo rolled on his back and was greeted with purring right beside his ear, shortly followed by a cold snout on his cheek.

“Good morning to you too.” He mumbled and blindly petted the cat. The response was louder purring and a wet tongue in his face. “And that’s enough.” As gentle as he could Kylo pushed the cat aside and stood up. Immediately the artificial light lit the room in a soft, early morning like, orange glow.

Just to be sure, Kylo turned around and couldn’t hide a small smile as he saw that his lover was still fast asleep, now with a purring cat stretched out beside him. The room was quiet, the only sound the faint humming of the ship, the purring of the cat and their breaths. Of course, if he wanted to, Kylo could stretch his senses and feel his heartbeat, the blood rushing through his veins, the sounds of his insides, even his dreams. But right now he didn’t want to. He just stood there, almost enjoying this quiet moment before the everyday hectic routine would start anew.

He was just about to continue his way to the refresher when the private datapad on the desk gave a small buzz and its screen lit up. For a moment Kylo tried to tell himself that this was none of his business and that he should just continue. Then he remembered that he kind of read Hux’s mind everyday anyway, when they lay in bed together and he just drifted off. On that border between sleep and wake the brain held an amazing capacity of everything new it needed to process. It was fascinating, to just dive into all those memories, experiences, feeling as if he was feeling it himself.

So why not just read that message when he would later find out about its content anyways? Who would message Hux on his private datapad? Kylo knew firsthand how hard it was to come by the number. Only very few people were able to contact Hux this way.

He knew the security code, could’ve unlocked it even without it.

 

_Hey Randall, you haven’t written in a while, I hope you’re alright? I really miss you, when is your next vacation?_

 

Kylo felt a mixture of rage and hurt build up inside his gut. The message was from a Cecilia and it had a heart at the end. A fucking cartoon heart, bright red and with a pulsing animation. Hux, didn’t have a wife. A girlfriend? One had to be fucking close with Hux to be allowed to call him his first name. Even Kylo barely did it. Hux had never mentioned a girlfriend. He had a girlfriend while fucking him?

Barely able to contain his rage Kylo put the datapad back, got dressed quickly and then rushed off to the next training room to destroy something. He felt betrayed, humiliated, _used_. He was just some side fuck for Hux, wasn’t he? While his pretty girlfriend wasn’t there he just took whatever he could, didn’t he?!

 

When Kylo met Hux later on the bridge, he just walked past him without a greeting. Served him right, he could look for a new side fuck, it definitely wouldn’t be him anymore.

Hux hadn’t even seemed to have noticed him, busy in some paperwork stuff, catching up with everything he had missed during his night break. Kylo huffed annoyed but kept on walking. He could show him his scorn later on several other occasions.

 

At the end of the day shift Kylo watched Hux disappear into his quarters. Even though he had always scowled at him and never said a word to him, Hux hadn’t even seemed to have noticed his madness.

_Well then_ , Kylo thought as he walked past the general’s quarters, _this means war._ At least no conversation from now on, more scowling and certainly no more sex. Surely Hux would notice how furious Kylo was then and demand him to talk. And then Kylo could confront him about that girlfriend of his, that _Cecilia_. Just the thought of Hux’s features slipping was comfort for Kylo and he couldn’t help but to grin under his helmet. How could he let this opportunity pass?

 

A whole week passed, except from the occasional frown in his direction, Hux didn’t even notice his changed behavior and as much as he tried, slowly but surely Kylo was losing his temper.

It happened after a shortened dayshift as Kylo found himself, _only by chance,_ in the same bar as the one where Hux and Phasma, for once not in her armor, were relaxing and sharing a few drinks. Even though he sat on the other side of the room, Kylo could hear every word they said. Maybe he could find out something this way. Hux was incredibly close with Phasma, almost _domestic_. Not in a romantic way, more platonic if anything.

Kylo listened halfheartedly as the conversation went on about boring shifts or some backwater planet missions.

“-anything new from Cecilia?” The question Phasma spoke without any hesitation made Kylo turn his whole focus on the conversation once again. She knew about Hux’s girlfriend? What else did she know?

Hux sighed. It sounded a bit desperate. “She’s so desperate to get accepted into the higher classes. I don’t dare to tell her how hard it will be…”

Phasma raised her eyebrows. “Don’t tell me you made her fail the test.”

“I don’t want her to have that life. It’s bad enough that one of us is always gone.” Hux gulped, eyes on the ground.

“You made her fail that test.” Phasma stated and took a sip from her drink. “You are a horrible person, do you know that?”

His chuckle was forced. “Guess I really am. She means too much to me to-“

“Stop making excuses. Just prepare yourself to face her wrath when she finds out.”

Hux winced and quickly emptied his glass. “I made myself a dead man.”

“You sure did.” Phasma ordered another round for them.

Kylo stood up and left the bar. He had heard enough. He knew that Hux could be quite the asshole, but knowingly keeping his girlfriend in a low position? That was a whole new level of asshole he just got himself into. What did he want to achieve by that? A housewife who spent her life to possible children and being a good wife? Oh force, did they have children?! Kylo quickly shook his head to get rid of the image of little redheads.

An unfamiliar aching spread from his chest as he hurried through the corridors. Might as well destroy some of the ship’s equipment. Served Hux just right if he treated his girlfriend like that.

 

It went on like that for a few weeks. Finally all of Kylos patience ended and he cornered Hux while he was on his way back to the bridge from lunch break.

He didn’t even flinch as he suddenly found himself in a store room, face to face with Kylo. “I assume there is something really important if you suddenly face me again.” He stated dryly.

“The fuck is your problem?” Kylo hissed in reply and was tempted to just throw him back into the hallway again.

“I think I should ask you the same. You are the one who has acted differently the past weeks.” Ah, there it was, the hidden anger and confusion. He still tried to hide it, but Kylo could easily see behind his façade.

No use beating around the bushes. “Who is Cecilia?”

Hux’s expression changed to something that could almost be fear. “How do you know?” he breathed.

“You got a nice little message from her a few weeks ago. Could’ve just told me you got a girlfriend.”

The fear turned to confusion, then amusement and suddenly Hux was laughing. It was a very rare thing to see Hux laugh. Masking his own confusion Kylo just stared at him and waited until he spoke again.

“You big dump nerf, she’s not my girlfriend!” Hux said, then sighed. “You really think I would be with you if I had a girlfriend?” He placed a kiss that could almost be soft on the other man’s lips.

“Who’s she then?” Kylo asked, not giving into the soft caress on his neck.

Hux smiled and let his hand drop. “Why don’t you just meet her in person? She’s coming for a visit tomorrow.”

“A civil visit? On your ship?” Kylo almost laughed at that.

“You eavesdropped a few weeks ago, you know about the test I made her fail. Well, turned out she passed anyways and somebody told her about my involvement.”

Kylo waited for him to continue. When he didn’t, he just said the obvious. “She was mad.”

“Oh, how mad she was. To make up for that she blackmailed me into inviting her on my ship.” 

Now it was Kylos turn to laugh. “Well then I will meet your “girlfriend” tomorrow, won’t I?”

 

The next day Hux actually seemed to be nervous. There were few times he actually was nervous. Very few times.

They stood in a small hangar which was basically empty except for some troopers, but they were everywhere anyways. A small escort shuttle landed, too far away not quite in the lines.

Kylo gazed to Hux who straightened his collar.

A few minutes later the chute was let down and revealed a petite woman in a fitting black uniform. Oh force, she was ginger too.

The woman smiled, hurried towards them and finally flung her arms around Hux’s neck with a broad grin. “Hey Randall! It’s so good to see you!”

“It’s good to see you too.” Hux smiled, he actually smiled.

When they finally parted, Kylo cleared his throat and tried to glare at Hux. He knew his gaze was softer than he wanted it to be.

“Cecilia, meet Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. He kind of is stationed aboard my ship. Ren, this is my sister.” Hux introduced them to each other.

So it was a sister… Kylo had of course had the suspicion, just didn’t find anything to prove it.

Cecilia bowed her head. “It is an honor to meet you, Knight Ren.”

Kylo was on and about to not answer her, he had a reputation to obtain, but Hux was already glaring daggers at him. “The honor is mine.” He replied and bowed his head a little. Suddenly he was very glad to wear his helmet, no better excuse for not giving her a kiss on the hand. As if he would do that…

Hux offered his sister his arm and she promptly took it. They chatted quite cheerfully as they left the hangar and left Kylo standing alone.

 

For the next few hours Kylo happened to run into them several times. Every time he only received a glare from Hux and a smile from his sister. Apparently Hux actually gave her a tour through the entire ship. At least most of it, it would take several days to show someone all of the rooms.

It wasn’t until dinner time that Kylo finally had the chance to chat with Hux’s sister. He’d never mentioned her and maybe for a reason, so what better time to find out some more about Hux, things he would never tell him himself.

“So, Cecilia.” He sat down next to her as Hux had excused himself for a quick trip to the bathroom. “I can call you Cecilia, can’t I?”

She looked confused for a moment, probably due to the fact that Kylo now didn’t wear his helmet, but then she recognized him and smiled. “Of course, Knight Ren.”

“Please, you can call me Kylo.” Keep charming her and soon he would know more than enough about Hux. Of course he could just scan her mind, but she would notice and then Hux would know and that meant no sex for at least a few weeks… “Your brother never told me about you.”

“Oh, he barely tells anyone about me. He says it could be used for blackmailing or something… I think he just doesn’t want anyone to know that his sister is way more awesome than he is.” She beamed and laughed a little. “But well, I don’t tell anyone he’s my brother too.”

“Why not?”

“It’s because of the Academy.”

“Oh, so you are in the Academy your brother was in too?” Of course Kylo already knew that.

“Yeah, that’s why I don’t want anyone to know we’re related. Some guy got into the higher classes without any tests, just because his family had had connections to empire officers.”

“So I take you don’t want that to happen to you?”

“If my parents taught me anything, it’s to be honest and follow your goals. My goal is it to get through the Academy with a good degree and…” She sighed and took a sip from her remaining water.

“You want to follow your brother’s footsteps, don’t you?”

Cecilia looked at him and tried to smile. “I know, it sounds pathetic. As if I could ever be as good as him.”

Barely without him noticing, Kylo felt sorry for her. Randall had set high standards and now she felt bound to follow them. “I am sure you are at least as good as him. Besides, between you and me-“ He leaned in and lowered his voice. “He’s not that great. One time he had the whole ship evacuating because of nothing.”

“I wish it had been “nothing”.” Hux had suddenly appeared behind them and stared at Kylo. “If I recall correctly your “pet” had gotten loose and already attacked two workers.”

“But Claws didn’t kill them!”

“He was on and about to! I still don’t have any explanation why you had to bring a Vornskr on board! And no apology that it almost ripped my throat out!” Hux was shouting at him. His shoulders trembled, his face had a reddish shade by now.

Meanwhile Cecilia had become quite pale and sank down a bit. When Hux noticed he immediately calmed down and helped her up. “Come on, let’s go to my quarters.” He whispered to her and led her away carefully. Not even once he turned around to at least glare at Kylo.

 

“She’s scared.” Phasma shrugged. “Isn’t that obvious?”

Kylo drowned another drink. “Obviously not to me.” He had tried, but Hux didn’t let him in his room, didn’t even talk to him through the door except for a single “Go away.”.

“Her brother is working a job that isn’t exactly 100% safe and all she can do is say goodbye to him every time he leaves and might not come back.” She stumbled and looked into her cup. “That is a scary thought.”

“I should apologize.”

“You should apologize.” Phasma agreed and sipped on her drink. “And bring some treats for Millicent.”

Kylo frowned at her. “Why should I bring that stupid cat anything?”

“Because if the cat is in a good mood, Hux is in a good mood too. Maybe Cecilia too, I don’t know.”

“How come you always know everything?” Kylo glared at her. He really didn’t like it when someone else knew more than he did.

She just shrugged and put the empty cup on the table. “Good luck finding some cat treats.” And she was gone.

With a growl Kylo stared after her before standing up. He was going to need that luck, all the luck he could get.

 

In the end Kylo didn’t get to see Cecilia again. She had left quite soon after the argument.

“Look, Randall, I’m sor-“

“No you aren’t.” Hux didn’t even look at him, he was reading some report from his datapad.

Kylo huffed and petted Millicent, currently purring on his lap with her belly full of treats. Phasma’s tip hadn’t quite worked; at least Hux didn’t look happy at all. “And don’t call me Randall.”

“I am!”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Then tell me what I can do to convince you!”

Hux sighed and finally put down the datapad. “First of all you stop making my cat fat with all these treats.”

Immediately Kylo shoved the small box away from the cat. “Got it!”

“Also stop wrecking my ship, attacking my workers, stealing my blanket, hacking into my personal stuff to read messages you aren’t supposed to read, eating my food, breaking into-“

“Alright, I get it!” Kylo snapped.

Hux just smirked and returned to his datapad.

Silence settled for a few minutes.

“You still love me though.” Kylo added and smirked when he saw Hux’s lips twitch upwards a little and a thought crossing his mind. _I know, you do too._


End file.
